The Ya Virus!
by Riku Lee
Summary: Wakka sneezes one night... Now the FFX-2 cast can't stop saying "ya" at the end of their sentences...
1. The Virus starts

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy Character, Squaresoft, and Spira... and all those other things connected to Squaresoft. 

A/N: Rao! Ed'c sa The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester! Anyway... to stop confusing you Al Bhed illiterate people, Auin gave me another idea to write this story. Again,I must say thank you to her for giving me this idea and placing her here... again. I decided to write it before I forget this and also to entertain those who liked my first fanfic. I was making"How Nooj got his metal leg and his metal walking stick!" when I noticed I ACTUALLY had reviews. Broken Yuna said she personally didn't like Hypellos. Gee, hope the Hypellos aren't the reason Broken Yuna's name is that way... Insanity Creator added my FIRST fanfic to his favorites (I feel happy!) and Faery Ears... I apologize for my uh, weird humor. I'll probably make better ones in the future! One last apology to Broken Yuna and InsanityCreator! It's hard to do a Rikku one, but I will finish it! Also to some people out there who might've tried to give me a review but can't find theirs, I made the story before I even made my bio and didn't uncheckthe little box that said "Don't receive anonymous reviews"... hehehe sorry... -The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester-

* * *

The Ya Virus starts...

It's night time at Besaid Island. Lulu's on the side of the bed closest to the crib of their little baby, and Wakka is on the other side of the bed. All is calm and quiet. (A/N: Just like Lulu's calm and quiet and dead voice! XD Though it's dead, there's this charm that makes you like it...) Then a sinister dust particle landed on Wakka's nose. Wakka suddenly sat up on his bed and sneezed, "Aa...Ha...Ha... YA!" (A/N: Not those "Hai yah!" things the martial artists say when they hit stuff. He was about to say "Achoo!") "That was a weird sneeze ya?" muttered Wakka sleepily. Wakka dropped back into his side of the bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile... The virus spread around Spira, like Mt. Gagazet, Bikanel, Zanarkand, and this red flying object called the Celsius. Oddly enough, the virus seems to affect the characters we know and not those extra people (ex. those random people who do nothing but walk around Spira). The effects may take some time to sink in, but eventually it will. The cure? Uh-oh... Forgot about that...

Morning comes... then passes by very quickly because I wake up in the afternoons and can't write anything while I'm asleep. So now it's afternoon...

Somewhere in Luca... Tidus just had a game the day before, and had an overnight stay in a hotel because he's the Ace of the Zanarkand Abes. While Tidus was having a comfortable stay at the hotel, the rest of the team slept on benches with newspapers for blankets outside since they could only afford one room in Luca, and Tidus got it. So after the game and overnight stay at the hotel, Tidus was walking aimlessly around Luca and avoiding little midgets, er, kids with blitzballs making him sign thier blitzballs or that creepy girl deciding which player from which team she should date. Then he saw a familiar lady running up to him in her trademark girly run.

"You were great Tidus!" said Yuna huffing slightly from running.

"Yeah! Nobody can beat me cuz I played especially for you." Tidus said with a wink.

"Oh really?" said Yuna blushing slightly.

"Um, Yuna. I have a question. Just to make sure you're really Yuna and not some die-hard fan who has some great impersonating ability to imitate Yuna... Do you love me?"

"Hell ya!"

"Woah... Since when were you that crazy? Oh well, love does weird things to you... Hmm... another question just to make sure. Did we kiss underwater in the hot springs?"

"Um... ya!" said Yuna, her face quite bright pink and warm after Tidus mentioning the hotsprings in public and after yelling"Hell ya!"... then she suddenly asked, "Silly Tidus! Why're you so paranoid ya?"

"I. Don't. Know. Ya?" said Tidus blankly.

"Did you play with Wakka in the games Tidus? I think I hear him... Ya!"

"Nope, didn't see a blitzball player with orange hair shaped like a dorsal fin. But I think I do hear him, ya?"

Ok... Let's leave those clueless characters for now... Getting curious at how the other characters are? Let's check out Gippal!

In the Djose Temple...

"Everything's under control right?" asked Gippal when the Al Bhed Machine Faction tried making the experimental machine work. It did work. For a few seconds, it was a calm machine examining its surroundings. Then it went beserk... Most of the crew members were buried in the rubble. Oh well...

"Oui eteudc! E ycgat oui ev ajanodrehk fyc eh fungehk untan! Dryd ec hud cibbucat du pa y gemman sylreha! Ed'c cibbusat du pa y... sylreha dryd tuach'd gemm ic... Fa'mm ryva veht cusi ica vun ed..." (You idioits! I asked you if everything was in working order! That is not supposed to be a killer machine! It's supposed to be a... machine that doesn't kill us... We'll have find some use for it...) said Gippal after the accident.

"Oac fa femm!"(Yes we will!) said the Al Bhed workers and at the same time trying to crawl out of the rubble the machine caused.

Okay, while Gippal and company (Heh heh heh... Al Bhed Machine Faction) are cleaning up their little workplace, let's check up on Tidus and Yuna...

"Wakka! You're here, ya?" called out Tidus.

"I can hear him but I can't see him! Where is he, ya?" asked Yuna.

"I don't think he's here... Maybe he's far away. That's why we can't see him, ya?" said Tidus.

Okay... They still don't get that they're hearing themselves and not Wakka... Back to the Djose Temple... Gippal managed to haul out his crew out of the rubble, with the help of some escaped crewmembers and machines. So Gippal was resting on the ground when one of the crew members ran towards him with a interesting story to tell.

"Gippal! Drini'c drec nammo ehdanacdehk sadym upzald! (Gippal! There's this really interesting metal object!) said the Al Bhed.

"Fryd? Frana ec ed?" (What? Where is it?) asked Gippal.

"Un, ed'c uidceta..." (Oh, it's outside...) said the Al Bhed looking down at the floor.

"Tisso..." (Dummy...) muttered Gippal. "Dryhgc yhofyo..." (Thanks anyway...) he says to the Al Bhed.  
Gippal walked outside to examine the so-called interesting piece of metal. He saw an Al Bhed youngster rushing up to him with the oh-its-so-interesting-that-Gippal-must-see-it metal piece.

"I got that from digging in Bikanel Desert! Do I get a raise?" said the kid.

"Yeah, whatever... I need to keep this part for uh... obsevation purposes... Now hand it over!" said Gippal, waving the kid away.

So the kid walked away with his raise,and Gippal inspected the metal object closely with his good eye.

"Hey... I think I've seen this before... It looks so familiar..." thought Gippal.

Then, Gippal heard a moan close to the building outside the Djose Temple.

"Somebody... help me! I can't get up!" yelled the voice which sounded so much like...

"NOOJ! What the hell are you doing on the ground moaning like a sissy!" asked Gippal when he ran to the source of the noise, still holding that metal thing in one hand.

"What a funny thing to ask me Gippal? Can't you see my leg is missing! What the hell are you doing with it ya?" asked Nooj staring up at Gippal since... well he's on the dirty ground.

"Some kid told me he got this outta the Bikanel Desert..." said Gippal.

"Well that kid, ambushed me and stole my leg! I tried to whack him a couple of times with my walking stick, but the kid dodged all of the blows! Then he just grabbed my metal leg and raised it up and I lost my balance then I fell then the kid took out my leg!" spluttered Nooj.

"You lost to a kid? You've beaten fiends and we were supposed to be against Sin and YOU LOST TO A KID!" asked Gippal.

"Well... uh, ya?" exclaimed Nooj.

"You're hopeless, ya? I had a hard time attaching this on your stump or a leg the first time..." muttered Gippal.

So Gippal took out super glue and attached the scrap metal, I mean, Nooj's metal leg and then took out duct tape and taped Nooj's metal leg firmly in place. Then he reluctantly helped Nooj up and shoved him his walking stick.

"There! Good as new!" said Gippal. "Only a genius could do that, ya?" he added.

Okay... We saw Tidus, Yuna, Gippal, and Nooj... What about the others? They're all in the airship called the Celsius. Let's take a look and see how they are... ya? (A/N: Ack! I caught it!)

"Can we pick up Yuna now!" asked Brother impatiently.

"Hmm, it's been long already... Maybe she's been ambushed by people who want her auto-graph again." said Paine.

"Yuna! Where are you? Are you alright!" asked Brother in the radio thingy...

"Ya! We're just looking for Wakka!" asnwered Yuna.

"We? Who is with you?" asked Brother.

"Eteud..." (Idiot...) muttered Rikku.

"Fru yni oui lymmehk yh eteud, oy!" (Who are you calling an idiot, ya!) yelled Brother.

"Nobody, ya?" said Buddy simply. (A/N: Buddy's sounds like Arnold S. saying "ya". Arnold S. is the governor and the old Terminator right?)

"What's with all the ya's now?" asked the self-proclaimed wunderkid. "According to my analysis, not much other people besides the people we know are like this, ya?" added Shinra.

"There ain't no way I'll start talking like that!" exclaimed Rikku happily. "Ya?" she added oddly. (A/N: Rikku only has the accent of Arnold. She still has her regular voice...)

"Ry! Oui kud ed duu! Oy?" (Ha! You got it too! Ya?) said Brother.

"Well you got it first poopie head, ya?"

"E tuh'd lyna oui cdibet pmuhtea!" (I don't care you stupid blondie!)

"Dum- Dum! You're blond too!"

"Fimm oui'ni cu ikmo dryd Pyn gaab muugc paddan dryh oui, oy? (Well, you're so ugly that Barkeep looks better than you, ya?)

"Dryd fyc duu vyn, Brother!" (That was too far, Brother!) said Rikku with tears in her eyes... "You're a meanie you know that!" she screamed.

"Ur oayr? Famm yd maycd E's hud-" (Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not-)

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Paine before Brother could say anymore. "For FIVE minutes, can we have silence? Please? I just can't understand how you two manage to talk non-stop! Ya?" added Paine. Paine's eyes went big when she said the "ya" part, and the "ya" sounded swedish. Paine covered her mouth after she said "ya".

"You heard nothing!" Paine threatened in her normal voice. "Ya?" she added with the swedish accent and the wide eyes.

Everyone looked at Paine and laughed really hard... That was until Paine started stroking her sword with an odd glint in her eye,then silence filled the airship. All of a sudden, Barkeep walks in.

"What hash happened to me, YA!" asked Barkeep. Everything he shaid, er, said was slow like before, but his "ya's" were fast and clear compared to his regular speech. Brother laughed at Barkeep like an idiot, because well... he's weird.

"Hey Shinra! Is there a cure for this thing? How'd it all start, ya?" asked Buddy.

"I have a guess it started in Besaid since only people who live there always say ya, ya? I'm guessing a sinister dust particle landed on Wakka's nose and Wakka sneezed causing this Ya virus and all of us have contracted this virus. We need to find all the other people who might have contracted this virus, ya?" said Shinra.  
(A/N: I don't even want to get started on how HIS ya's sound like... Use your own imagination. I can remember him singing... it wasn't exactly pretty...)

"Um, Shinra? How do you know all this, and how are you so sure it started with Wakka, ya?" asked Rikku.

"I'm just a kid, ya?"

"Okay... I'll just stop asking questions... Ya, I will..."

* * *

Um, I'll stop there first... It's too long! I'll didn't even victimize Baralai yet! Or, Kimahri! But I will soon... It'll be in the next chapter. I hope I can finish it... I should! I will! Even though I'm like busy during the summer... 


	2. The virus infects

Disclaimer: Hi! I'm The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester. I own the clothes on my back, a notebook, a few necklaces, a spiked bracelet, and other pathectic objects that are not worthy to be typed here. I DO NOT OWN Squaresoft, Final Fantasy X-2 's characters, and Spira. 

A/N: Hiya people! Auin and Tsubame gave me more ideas... Thank you... I have to put them here, again... Okay... Akeedacrest and cowluver added me as one of their favorite authors. I'm happy since that's like my second story... **Sorry** to Matron Raenee, and thank you for forgiving me. It was an easy mistake right? No harm intended. Now... What if I (The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester) write Tragedy and Angst stories! Just a thought... I'll probably fail miserably though... On with the story! -The Hyper Al Bhed Jokester-  
Ps. The Ya Virus was supposed to be a one chapter story... But it looked so long... and I needed to think more... I also wanted you people to get to read more funny stories! Remember, laughing is healthy for you! (No kidding...)

* * *

So... Chapter 2 of the Ya Virus!

"Tidus... I'm tired from walking... Can't we just give up, ya?" asked Yuna. (A/N: Who else! A Hypello!)

"Ya, let's..." said Tidus.

"Brother! Pick us up, ya!" Yuna called into that... radio / walkie-talkie thing...

"I'm coming Yuna! Just count 1 to... We're here, ya!" replied Brother.

"That's one fast flying object, ya?" commented Tidus.

"Come on! Let's go in already!" said Yuna already boarding the Celsius.

So both of them just entered the airship, when all of a sudden...

"Hey look! A lift! Hey, pretty buttons, ya?" went Tidus.

"No, Tidus! Don't touch that! Bad Tidus, bad! Stop! HALT! I FORBID YOU TO TOUCH THE BUTTONS!" yelled Yuna.

But Tidus already pushed a button. The lift went up to the deck, and Tidus ran out. Yuna ran after him and caught him and stuffed him in the lift again. Tidus pushed another button while Yuna wasn't looking (A/N: I don't know how she managed not to look at him in a lift...It's a small space... Maybe she was checking her nails or something.) and ran out. This time they were at the engine room where they ran into Cid.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here, ya?" asked Cid.

"I don't remember you being on the ship, Uncle Cid... ya?" said Yuna thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm here ain't I? What? A father isn't allowed in his own children's little ship? Well, now I'm just obseving this engine for who-knows-how-long and keeping my stuff in those little treasure chests. But I don't know why they keep disappearing, ya?"

Yuna started blushing and muttered, "Let's go back into the lift Tidus..." While Tidus was just blinking, not knowing what to do. So Yuna ran towards the lift (A/N: In her trademark girly run again! XD) and Tidus just followed like the obedient little six-year-old, uh, loyal friend he was. Tidus somehow managed to push ANOTHER button while Yuna was probably covering her face in guilt. So the lift came into a stop and the doors opened. Tidus stepped out and tugged Yuna out of the lift.

"What's this place, ya?" asked Tidus.

"Um, this is the cabin. We can rest, and buy stuff from Barkeep here, ya?" said Yuna walking towards Barkeep.

"Mish Yoona. What can I doo for yoo, YA?" asked Barkeep.

"Wow, Barkeep! You sound funny, ya?" commented Yuna.

"Noo I don't, YA?"

"YESH YOO DOO, YA?" said Yuna imitating Barkeep with a/n (amazingly) matching face.

"I've been like theesh for a loong time, and yoo realise only now, YA?"

"No, you just keep saying ya... ya?" said Yuna, dropping the impersontation and the UGLY face.

"Yeah, you pretty much do... Are you an experiment bred from a Smurf and a frog?" asked Tidus.

"Yeah, you are ya?" agreed Yuna.

"No I'm not! I'm a Hypello... and proud of it?" said Barkeep.

"Riiiiiight... ya? That's the best joke I've ever heard!" said Tidus, bursting into laughter.

"Ya, same here!" said Yuna, laughing...

"Shtop it? Please? YA?" said Barkeep.

Then the lift doors opened and Cid walked in.

"What's all the commotion abou- OH MAKER OF COOL MACHINES! WHAT THE FARPLANE IS THAT! Ya?" yelled Cid, pointing at Barkeep. Cid didn't wait for an answer. He just grabbed the thing (Barkeep) and ran toward the lift. After Tidus and Yuna finally managed to calm down from laughing and were massaging their sore sides, Cid came back.

"You kids alright?" asked Cid with a worried tone.

"If I hadn't come in time, who knows what could've happened to you guys, ya?" he continued.

"Um, uncle? Ya?"

"Isn't it a good thing I got rid of it in the easiest way possible?

" Why Uncle Cid? What did you do, ya?"

"Easy! I dropped it off the deck! It's just like getting rid of spiders! You don't kill it, you capture it and release it into the wild! Ya?"

Tidus and Yuna stared at Cid. Cid was smiling as if he defeated Sin or Vegnagun or something. Tidus and Yuna blinked and sweatdropped.

"What're we gonna tell Brother?" asked Yuna.

"We'll tell him that we cut the costs for spending on the ship!" said Tidus, thinking in an optimistic way.

So the three walked into the ship and arrived at the bridge. (A/N: If you guys were curious of HOW they managed to get there, Yuna grabbed Tidus' hands and placed them behind his back while Cid pushed the button to go to the bridge.)

"VYDRAN! Fryd yna oui tuehk rana!" (Father! What are you doing here!) blurted out Rikku.

"I was in the engine room all the time. You guys just never checked." said Cid simply.

"Brother! We cut the costs of the Celsius, ya?" said Tidus, unsure of who he was actually talking to. (A/N: They were never introduced right? Or were they? If they did, then Tidus could'nt see Brother at the Driver's seat... The seat covered Brother from view...)

"Really! Great! what did you do? Ya? replied Brother.

"Nothing. Uncle Cid just threw Barkeep off the deck. Ya?" said Yuna.

"Well, they bounce right? They don't make much damage when they drop too, ya?" asked Buddy.

Meanwhile... A blue object was falling from the sky heading for somewhere.

"Hey look my monkey friends! A poor little bluebird is falling!" yelled Isaaru.

The monkeys all ran to one side and Isaaru was on another side. They were all chanting and raising their little fists in the air. They were all talking in thier little monkey way. Let's all see what the monkeys were saying...

"I bet you my banana that the blue object will land on the nut's head." said one.

"I bet you my little twig and two bananas that the blue object's a Hypello AND it'll land on the nut's head."

"Deal?"

"Deal!"

Issaru was too busy obseving the "bluebird". "Hey that's not a little bluebird! That's a Hy"- SPLAT!

"Hand over that banana, dude."

"Darn, you win again..."

Okay... Back to the Celsius...

"Why's Paine so quiet, ya?" asked Yuna.

"Because pain can't talk in words... it's usually felt..." replied Tidus thoughtfully.

"No, silly! Paine! Paine is that lady in black with that intimidating sword, ya?" said Rikku.

Tidus looked over to Paine who was glaring at Rikku (A/N: No reason... Not much to do when you are quiet... and trying to avoid saying YA in a Swedish accent.)

"Paine's feeling shy now, ya Paine?" said Rikku with an evil grin.

"No I'm not! In case you haven't noticed, everyone we know has the Ya virus! Nobody's "Ya" sounds as bad as mine tohugh, YA!" said Paine, with the Swedish accent and wide eyes for the "ya". (A/N: Just remember, whenever Paine says ya, there's the Swedish accent and the wide eyes...)

"Oh... Is that why we couldn't find Wakka?So we were just hearing ourselves..." muttered Yuna.

"Really? It sounded so much like him..." muttered Tidus back. (A/N: FINALLY! They realised they were hearing themselves and not Wakka, only now!)

"Hey, let's go pick up everyone else with the Ya Virus. Maybe we can get samples from each of us and I'll be able to find a cure, ya?" said Shinra.

"Let's go pick up the Crimson Squad members! I bet they got affected too, and I can't wait for them to hear Paine talk, ya?" suggested Rikku.

"Let's just get rid of this virus, ya?" said Buddy, already checking the locations of Gippal, Baralai, and Nooj.

"Mad'c ku! Kimmgehkc, suja uid!" (Let's go! Gullwings, move out!) said Brother.

"Whatever, just step on it already, ya!" said Cid.

"Rikku... A shiny metal object wants to meet you... or any part of you, YA!" said Paine.

Rikku ran away from Paine, giggling because of Paine's "ya's" and Paine was on her heels, muttering incoherently to herself but the Swedish ya's were still audible and her eyes would still go wide.

* * *

Um, sorry for cutting it with still no Baralai or Kimahri or Gippal or Nooj... Sorry also for promising them in the next chapter. The story turned out to be long again because I just think it is, and personally I hate stories that cut at the good parts... It just annoys me, and the author probably finds it amusing. Well, I don't find this funny(cutting the story at the good parts), and so if everything goes well, I'll probably have chapter three out pretty soon. Sorry again if I wasted your time... I'm so damn busy... I only have weekends to wirte and post stuff...Weekends of SUMMER! How sad is that! Summer already feels like school... 


	3. Collecting the other victims

Disclaimer: I don't own Squaresoft, or anything related to it. I'm currently owning a confused head though... 

A/N: I'm not using a translator:D Oh, and I found out that I can write beautiful songs and poems... but then they're all sad for some reason... So I don't think I can place them here cuz that's just gonna go against my pen name... Can you imagine sad poems by The Hyper Al Bhed JOKESTER! Nope? Oh well... By the way... I didn't know any names for the Ronso... so I used the Ronso Fang's blitzball members... My team (the Gullwings) are lvl 50+ and won 100+ times... I'm so proud of them. Half of my team is Al Bhed too... Oh wait, I have to thank tsubame7 and Matron Raenee... for reasons that have yet to be verified. Thanks also to SoCra-Z! Check out her stories, cuz they rock! Thanks to Aure... for a nice suggestion when I got desperate.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Time to collect the other victims, ya?**

(A/N: Let's check up on two members of the Crimson Squad... They're both in the same area anyway... Off to Djose!)

Gippal was harrasing/telling his Al Bhed Machine Faction people to make the coolest machina ever... A slurpee machine. "Mad'c syga drec naym vycd! E fyhd drec tuha huv!"(Let's make this real fast! I want this done now!) ordered Gippal. "Oac, pucc..." (Yes, boss...)the Al Bhed sighed. "We'll be the first Al Bheds to taste slurpees, ya? Yahoo!" yelled Gippal. The Al Bhed yell too, because of thier excitement to taste a cup o' slurpee. Nooj just stayed in Gippal's room and plots his own death... again. Why's Nooj in Gippal's room? Cuz Gippal didn't want any more accidents like Nooj being mistaken for a part again, and have the slurpee machine produce slurpees that taste a bit like blood and oil mixed together. (A/N: Well... Gippal sure seems happy... Let's go check up on Baralai!)

Baralai is just reaching the end of a very important speech to the public, so... "Therefore, I conclude that Hypellos ARE the missing link between smurfs and frogs! Ya?" said Baralai. The people crowd started talking to one another. They were all agreeing at what a smart guy Baralai is, and how Hypellos do look like large smurfs and frogs put together. After the speech, Baralai went back into his grand residence. He asked one of his servant if he did well. "Well sir, you were okay. But then you must have unconciously said "Ya?" at the end of your speech, sir." said the servant very humbly. "You're just very lucky that your mother wasn't here to hear that or you'll be in trouble again." she added. Baralai nodded and thought, "Mother always thought that I should speak properly. If she ever caught me speaking like Gippal... I'd hate to think of what will happen to me..."

(A/N: Let's check on someone else again! Wheee!)

"Kimahri is a good leader. But Kimahri always quiet. Gazna think he forgot what Kimahri's voice sound like." Gazna Ronso grunted. "Basik go with Gazna to talk to Kimahri. Basik also wants to hear Kimahri's voice." Basik grunted back.

So the two blue ogres, I mean, Ronso lugged over to wherever the hell Kimahri stays.

"Ahh... Kimahri see Ronso's Blitzball team members coming here. Kimahri wonder what they want..." Kimahri thought.

Kimahri walked out of... Let's pretend he had a cave... So Kimahri was at the mouth of his cave and waited patiently for Basik and Gazna.

Gazna stood beside Kimahri but Basik was a little slow so he was a few steps away from Kimahri. When he did reach Kimahri, he stood right in front of him and roared, "KIMAHRI! GAZNA WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU SOUND LIKE AGAIN!" in Kimahri's face.

"..." was how Kimahri replied as he merely blinked. "Kimahri think he's stupid. Avalanche will come and bury him..." thought Kimahri.

Sure enough, an avalanche DID come and buried whatever was in front of Kimahri, mainly Basik. Gazna's eye twitched and Gazna faced Kimahri. "Does Kimahri think Basik will live! Gazna need him for Blitzball team!" Gazna asked in shock.

(If you look up on what's on top of the mouth of the cave... There was a band of Al Bhed people who... uh, "accidentally" set off the explosives as Basik roared... and thus burying him in the snow)

"Kimahri will look for replacement for team. It Basik fault for roaring in my face. That punishment for roaring in Kimahri's face, ya?" said Kimahri with a straight face.

"What? Gazna think Kimhri sounds funny... Maybe Kimahri sound funny after being stuck with puny humans for long time..." Gazna says. "Gazna think that reason why you talk funny or that really how Kimahri speak. Everybody forgot how Kimahri speak. Maybe this is Kimahri's true speech." he continued. Gazna punched a hole in the snow, pulled out Basik and trudged home.

"What did Gazna say? Kimahri was too busy thinking, ya?" said Kimahri to himself.

(...that... was... interesting? Back to the Celsius we go! Wheeeee!)

Brother was running around screaming "Oy!" (Ya!) every now and then, and Rikku was chasing him. Paine was standing in her regular spot, shaking her head and keeping silent. Shinra was still at his giganto computer typing random stuff, researching, and attempting to find a cure... I think. Yuna was at the cabin, busy giggling at Tidus' impersonation of Wakka... which was easy for him to do because of the virus. Cid added some improvements here and there on the Celsius... and still stays in the Cabin. Buddy was searching for the other people inflictied with the annoying disease.

"Hey guys! I found the other former members of the Crimson Squad, ya?" says Buddy triumphantly.

"Yay! Let's go pick 'em up! Wait 'til they see Dr. P, ya?" squealed Rikku as she ran away from Paine AND was still chasing Brother.

"E mega du suja ed, suja ed! E mega du suja ed, suja ed! E mega suja ed, suja ed! E mega du?" (I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! I like to?) sang Brother out loud as he was dancing AND leading Rikku and Paine around in circles.

"SUJA ED, oy!" (MOVE IT, ya!) answered Rikku.

Shinra stood on the back of his seat. "Can you guys keep it down? It's hard to find a cure, ya?" he said and sunk back into his chair.

Brother stopped and hopped over to Shinra. "Are you sure you're finding a cure? You could be chatting on Yahoo! Messenger for all I know!" he said with accompaning hand movements that made him look like her was doing a dance of some sort.

Brother peeked into Shinra's screen and found out3 things:

1. Shinra's id is: albhedwunderkid  
2. He was also chatting with Matron Raenee.  
3. He was roleplaying asahotdog of doom

Brother's face froze with shock. "Oui... Oui fana dra hot dog of doom!" (You... you were the hot dog of doom?) he yelled and pointed at Shinra's face. "Oui cyet oui fana 7 vaad dymm yht mud'c uv udran cdivv!" (You said you were 7 feet tall and other stuff!) he continued.

"YOU on the otherhand, said you were the coolest guy around with adoring fanclubs..." replied Shinra.

"Fanclubs? The only "fanclubs" you have are those stuffed animals you have in your room, YA?" Paine said and covered her mouth after the Swedish "ya" and her eyes widened. Paine growled and remained silent once more.

"What's wrong Paine?" teased Rikku as Gippal and Nooj came out of the elevator.

"Hey everybody! Are we having a reunion or something? Hey it's Dr. P, ya!" greeted Gippal cheerfully.

"Dr. Pia? Who's Dr. Pia?" asked Brother.

Everyone ignored Brother and chatted some more.

"Gippal and Nooj! We got you here because you people are stricken with the Ya! Virus... So yeah, make yourselves comfortable while we go and pick up Baralai and Shinra finds a cure." said Buddy.

"BUT Shinra's NOT looking for the cure, ya?" whined Brother and pointed accusingly at the Yahoo! Messenger displayed in the computer screen.

"I am! I'm asking Matron Raenee right now if she might have any idea where we might find a cure... ya?" argued Shinra.

"Um, just curious Shinra... Why her, ya?" asked Rikku.

"She's an authoress... They have some power over us in this fanfiction realm..." replied Shinra.

"...Fryd?" (...What?) asked Brother.

"It'll be too complicated for you to grasp, and also difficult for me to explain... I'm just a kid after all... ya?" replied Shinra simply.

"...why did you people interrupt me?" asked Nooj icily.

"Pardon me? I didn't see you doing anything... I thought you boarded the Celsius on you own free will..." said Buddy.

"WHY DID YOU INTERRUPT ME PLOTTING MY OWN DEATH?" yelled Nooj.

"Aha! Success!" interrupted Shinra.

Shinra jumped on his chair and faced everyone and said, " After being huggled several times and being called kawaii over and over again, Matron Raenee sadly apologized and said she couldn't help us with our predicament even though she wanted to... She says that she has no power over other authors' or authoress' fanfictions, but she said she'll torture OUR author to make him make a cure..."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Gippal.

"It depends on your perspective, ya?" suggested Shinra and he went back to typing and checking in his computer.

"Hey! I'm making this thing land and we're picking up Baralai!" yelles Buddy suddenly.

Baralai appears from the elevator. "How'd I get here, ya?" he asked as the elevator closed then re- opened to reveal Cid.

"I made a few modifications to this ship... and now it can teleport stuff!" says Cid proudly.

After a moment of silence...

"Hey! I'll go and add even more improvements in the engine room! See ya!" says Cid and disappears in their elevator/teleporter.

"Uh... okay... That was weird, ya?" said Buddy.

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" yelled Nooj.

"Um... Gippal and I will go and keep Nooj in the cabin... ya?" suggested Baralai.

As Gippal and Baralai took hold of Nooj's arms, Buddy announced "We're at Mt. Gagazaet. Expect Kimahri at the elevator..." and sure enough Kimahri appeared.

"What... happening?" asked Kimahri.

"Kimahri!" squealed Rikku happily as she dragged him away from the elevator.

"Kimahri wonder why everoyne is here, ya?" asked Kimahri and blinked.

"Well, we're just collecting everyone so we can apply the cure once I manage to make or find one, ya?" replied Shinra.

"Okay, NOW Baralai and I are gonna go and bring Nooj to the cabin." announced Gippal. "You coming, Dr. P?" he asked Paine.

Paine just shook her head while covering her mouth.

"What's up with you?" Gippal asked Rikku while pointing at Paine.

"Hee hee... Why don't you ask her yourself, Gippal? It'll be funny... ya?" says Rikku with a mischivious grin on her face.

"Alright then. You alright Paine?" asked Baralai. "Ya?" he oddly added after a while.

Paine nodded but still covered her mouth.

"You got braces or something Paine?" asked Gippal.

"NO DAMMIT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Paine yelled.

"It's gonna come any moment now..." said Rikku while doing her usual dog-paddling movement thing.

"What's gonna co-?" Gippal was about to ask but he got interrupted by this loud "YA!" that sounded Swedish and he noticed Paine's eyes went big for a moment and then her covering her mouth.

"Oooh... That... ya?" said Gippal. (A/N: The "Oooh... That..." part sounded like someone who's gonna play a prank after finding someone's weakness. But then Gippal's "ya" sounded kinda weak... like someone just kicked him... in the um... owie spot...)

"Um, let's all just go... Nooj somehow fell asleep again... and his drool about to touch me if we don't move!" Baralai panicked. So Paine, Baralai, Gippal, and Nooj went to the cabin.

"Kimahri will stay in hallway..." Kimahri growled and left the bridge.

"Mad'c ku Gullwings! We're off to Besaid Island, oy!"(Let's go Gullwings!) yelled Brother as he hopped to the driver's... place. (A/N: It's not exactly a seat, okay! I can't describe it...)

"Alright! Oy..." agreed Brother.

"Yeah... Let's go and visit Wakka and Lulu, ya?" agreed Shinra. "This must be the first smart move Brother's ever made, ya?" asked Shinra.

"Really? I just wanted to visit the first place my finger pointed at in the map and it pointed at Besaid Island, oy?" replied Brother thoughtfully.

"I take it back..." replies Shinra and shakes his head.

Later... At night time...

"I'm sleepy..." commented Rikku and jumped in the seat beside Brother's to take a nap.

"Cmaab tekrd!" (Sleep tight!) Brother says to Rikku while she snuggled in her seat.

"Hekrd, Brother..." (Night, Brother...) murmured Rikku as she fell asleep.

"Rao, Buddy..." (Hey, Buddy...) Brother asked.

"Oy?" (Ya?) asked Buddy.

"Ev fa cyi "Ya" yc "oy"... Fryd ev fa fana benydac? Fa't pa cyoehk "Yoa" vun "Aye" nekrd?" (If we say "Ya" as "Oy"... What if we were pirates? We'd be saying "Yoa" for "Aye" right?) asked Brother.

"Brother... fryd sygac oui drehg uv ymm draca drehkc?" (Brother... what makes you think of all these things?) asked Buddy.

"E tuh'd ghuf... oy?" (I don't know, ya?) Brother replied blankly.

* * *

Next Chapter, "BESAID and possibly THE CURE!" I bet you all hate me now... Phew... 


End file.
